


Rainy Morning

by VelRavieta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Rain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelRavieta/pseuds/VelRavieta
Summary: A very short story about a rainy morning...





	Rainy Morning

It was another rainy day.

Makoto can hear the sound of water hitting his bedroom window. It calms him and he wishes he can just go back to sleep. 

The coldness making it even harder for him to get up because the warmth of his bed is really comfortable.

Trying to find his phone without opening his eyes. 

The screen is too bright when he unlock his phone. Squinting his eyes, he tried to see the time.

6:00 AM

It's still too earlier to wake up, he thought as he locks his phone again before burying his face back into his pillow.

He didn't have any plan for today and there's no school. He also stayed up late last night playing games. 

He can sleep a little bit longer, he thought again.

Closing his eyes, Makoto enjoys the warmth of his bed while listening to the rain and he finally went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually write this on Twitter around 2 am? I'm so sleepy but I somehow did it? 
> 
> It's really really short so... yeah...


End file.
